


Little bit o' husband lovin

by Ererifangirl80



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Husbands, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tumblr Prompt, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ererifangirl80/pseuds/Ererifangirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi remembers how hot his husband is. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>From my tumblr {Leviisabottom}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little bit o' husband lovin

Levi loved to watch Eren. He loved the way his muscles moved under his tanned skin, the way his chocolate hair fell across his face, the way his eyes danced with emotions. But what he loved most about the man, was his smile. The smile that could brighten up a room in an instant.  
He sat on the couch, dreamily watching his husband flip threw channels on the tv. “ there’s nothing to watch.” Eren huffed with disappointment. Levi smirked “ we could always go to bed..” He said seductively, hand creeping ever closer to his lover, but Eren, being the naïve brat he was, didn’t understand. “ but I’m not tiered.” He whined like a child and flipped threw more stations. Levi huffed and sat up on his knees, crawling into Erens lap. “ we could have sex in the bedroom dumbass.” He said bluntly.  
This sparked interest in those emerald eyes, that perfect smile turning into a sinister smirk. “ oh?” The Brunette said and looked Levi over, noticing the bulge already tenting his pants. “ someone’s needy.” He said and reached forward, cupping the bulge. Levi gasped, grabbing onto his shoulder for support. “ fuck Eren. Don’t do that so suddenly.” He whimpered but started to rock into the hand, eyes closing in pleasure and concentration. “ do you want me to take it away?” The other teased, slowly pulling away from the thrusting hips. “ don’t you dare.” Levi scolded and opened his eyes just enough to look at the green eyes hunk. “ just.. Fuck.. Take me to bed”. He growled and stopped his hips so Eren could pick him up and carry him to bed. He did it a lot less gracefully then he pictured in his head. Eren got up, throwing Levi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making Levi yelp when he stood. “ Eren!” He said and hit the brats back with a closed fist. “ Levi.. ” Eren warned, making the smaller go silent. He loved the way he said his name.  
Eren flopped Levi onto the bed, making the ravenette bounce up slightly. “ be careful with me! Geese I’m not as young as I used to be.” Levi huffed but relaxed when Eren crawled over him, leaning down to capture his husbands lips in a passionate kiss. He tilted his head to the side, hands running threw the soft chocolate hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Tongues battled, hips rutted, hair pulled. It was a battle for dominance that Levi always lost. Levi might have been older, but Eren had gotten stronger, and he loved it.  
“ get on your hands and knees.” Eren ordered, making a shutter go threw Levi. He moved instantly, flipping gracefully only his hands and knees, ass wiggling out in anticipation. Eren stripped, which Levi was sad he couldn’t watch, but soon his lovers body was pressed against him, grinding into his clothed ass. “Did you touch yourself today Levi. ” he asked, hand coming up to rub over Levi’s crotch. “ n..no.. I was good today and waited for you.“ Levi said, trying to grind against Eren’s hand. “Hm. Then I guess you deserve a reward.” He said and pulled down his lovers pants. Levi helped him kick them off. He was too out of it to care where the landed.  
Eren smirked “ no underwear?” He said with a chuckle as he wrapped his fingers around the delicate organ of his husband, pumping him slowly. “ ooh… L..less clothes to take off.. Later..” He whimpered as he tried to get more touches. “ mm.. Thoughtful.” Eren cooed in his ear, licking the shell of it before he sucked on Levi’s neck, making him mewl. “ Eren.. Please.. I need you, fuck me already.” He whined, trying to rut into Erens crotch. “ eh eh eh..” Eren tisked. “ not yet.. We have to stretch you first.” He said and reached over, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers with the substance. “ spread your legs baby.” He said and Levi did as told, pushing his legs farther apart.  
The brunette slowly circled the twitching pink muscle with his pointer finger before slowly slipping it inside, coating his walls with the lube. Levi moaned and clutched at the bedsheets, rocking his hips back to get Eren deeper. “ be still.” Eren ordered, making Levi stop with a needy grown. “ hurry up.. Please.. Eren please!” He begged, ready to cry. Eren shushed him soothingly and started to thrust his finger, prodding around inside him to search for his special spot. And oh when he touched it, did Levi sing. “ ahh! Right there! Eren don’t stop.!!” Levi yelped, body shuttering and limbs turning to jelly.  
Eren soon added a second finger, using both to stroke the spot inside of his lover before spreading apart to stretch him. The brunette used three fingers before he thought Levi was ready. Pulling the fingers out, he lined up his cock, slowly pressing in. “ mm.. Fuck babe. Your clenching around me.. Relax a little.” He said and stroked Levi’s lower back to help him. When Levi relaxed, Eren slipped the rest of the way in, making the male moan. “ ooh! Eren~ please move .. I’m ready.” He pleaded, and the other did so, moving his hips and gaining up speed as he went.  
Soon hips were crashing against hips, balls slapping, wet sounds filling the air along with pants and needy moans. Levi was a mess under Eren, clutching at the sheets, back arching, tears streaming his face as he sobbed in pleasure. “ Eren! Eren!! I.. I’m gonna cum!” He warned, body starting to spasm. “ let go baby, cum for me.” And that’s all Levi needed, coming with his dick untouched. He clenched around Eren as he let out a loud cry, face buried in the bed. Eren soon released inside of him, groaning and head tipping back.  
Eren pulled out and flopped to the side, panting heavily. “ fuck.. That was so much better then watching tv.” He said softly. Levi cuddled into his side and smiled lazily.  
“Better have been.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Send me Drabble requests on tumblr http://leviisabottom.tumblr.com


End file.
